A King, A Creeper and a Fallen Kingdom
by Trollzor23
Summary: When you suddenly get sucked into your favourite game, to find your castle under siege, your kingdom crumbling, and come face to face with a myth, will you go out of the way to see the ones you love again? Join our hero Drew Davis, a 20 year old college student, as he challenges the odds and finds new secrets, will he rise above them, and maybe even find a new love
1. Chapter 1

** When you suddenly get sucked into your favourite game, to find your castle under siege, your kingdom crumbling, and come face to face with a myth, will you go out of the way to see the ones you love again? Join our hero Drew Davis, a 20 year old college student, as he challenges the odds and finds new secrets, will he rise above them, and maybe even find a new love interest? Or will he fall to the feet of depression and sadness? Rated M for Gore, Violence, Strong language and maybe a lemon**

**Hello everyone, I'm very sorry for a crappy summary, but this is my first fic, so please review, and tell me any possible improvements. Thanks! Mods used: Battlegear mod (it's in the fic, but in real life it's not for 1.4.5) Mob Talker (somewhat) Mo' Creatures Mod**

**LEGEND:**

Word - Refers to text, part of the story

"word" – Refers to a quote or line said by a character

***Word – **indicates a sound effect or sound

***Word* - **Indicates an insertion, such as credit

**_Word –_** Indicates Song lyrics

* * *

Chapter 1 – Prologue

* * *

Hi my name is Drew Davis, a 6'1" dude with crew cut black hair, a stubble, and brown eyes, a 20 year old college student, I practiced _Arnis_ the art of stick fighting, and I honestly don't know how I got here. One minute I was on my computer with my bag on, defending my castle from being overrun by creepers, skeletons, zombies and spiders, the next I had a diamond sword in hand, face to face with a horde of zombies, out of panic I run to the nearest exit, only to be greeted by two skeletons.

At this point I was on an adrenaline rush, everything went by so fast, I ran to one of the balconies in my castle, slashing at a zombie in my way, I saw the night sky, moon directly above me and stars twinkling in the darkness. I thought for sure that I've screwed myself over, I look down and see a tree that was only a few blocks from the ground.

I had two choices.

One – Stand, and with barely any experience, fight endless hordes of zombies who murdered every single one of my guards and townspeople, or Two – Jump off.

My heart raced. I was out of luck, and out of time, I jumped hoping I'd wake up from a terrible dream, a punishment for staying on the computer too long and skipping sleep. I wanted to go home.

**_ *CRASH* *CRACK*_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHHHH!" My whole body ached, I couldn't stand, I saw zombies piled around me, I could feel them biting chunks out of my arms, legs, my stomach, one kicked me in the face, I felt blood gushing from everywhere and I blacked out.

"...slash DavisDrew23 gamemode 3 slash DavisDrew23 cheats off" I heard a voice say, it gave me a chill. Wait. I heard a voice. _"a voice... A VOICE! I'm alive! Hmm.. Seems I've respawned" _ I opened my eyes to see a sight that horrified me. A man made out of blocks was standing beside me, his eyes were white, he wore a light blue shirt slightly torn at the bottom, and had dark blue pants on.

"...Herobrine..." I said weakly.

"oh I see you're awake" he replied, his voice sounded as if 50 people were saying the same thing, it freaked me out.

"I-I thought you were a myth.." I said in terror

"And I thought I couldn't penetrate your castle. I guess we were both wrong" he said sarcastically.

"You were the cause of all this!?"

"Yes, as well as you being here."

He answered "Okay, you've penetrated my castle and successfully killed me once. Can I go home now?" I pleaded with him, not expecting a positive answer.

"Yes, but on one condition." Oh damn. There ALWAYS has to be a condition.

"what is it" I asked glaring at him.

"You must survive here long enough to be able to challenge and defeat the Ender Dragon, as well as the Wither" Well shit. I'm gonna be stuck here for a long time.

"Is that all?"

"No. There are others here trapped with you. 10, including you. After you've defeated the Ender Dragon and the Wither, you must challenge me. Only then will all of you be sent back to your home. Use any means necessary." And with that, he disappeared.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna be stuck in here for a long time.." I sighed. "well, I guess I should start an HQ."

It was sunrise when I surveyed my surroundings to see a light forest in front of me, behind me was some a beach. I punched a tree with my fists, and to my surprise it didn't hurt me at all. After a few hits it broke and turned into a miniature block which I put in my green backpack. I gathered a good stack of 32. But wait. How in hell do I turn these into planks. I put one miniature down on the ground and started stepping on it, but to no avail. I tried karate chopping it, NOPE. I poked around in my bag to see if my "inventory" had a crafting square. NOPE. I picked up the mini – block and closed my eyes, crafting square? Nope. "SHIT!" I shouted as I clenched my fists. I opened them again, and to my surprise got four wooden planks. "Wow, damn that was cool" I laughed and looked at the sky to see it was already roughly 2 hours past lunch. I recalled having my phone in my pocket, and I did. **2:31 **was displayed on the digital clock. "No time to make an HQ, I guess a little shack should do.."

I was a bit unsure of how to go about building, but I threw the block on the ground and it worked. I finished my shack and saw that I took about an hour and a half doing so.

"I'd better get myself a door and some tools" I took four planks and put them in the palm of my hands, then clenched my fist once again. I opened my hand and there came out a miniature crafting table, which I placed down. "okay, now how do I make sticks?" I took two more planks and crushed them with my fist, and out came some sticks "now the crafting table.." The crafting table had a square in it divided by nine, I noticed that inside the divisions were indents where the miniblocks could be placed. I put six planks in the shape of a door, and on the right hand side was another little square that showed me a door, I took the door and the six blocks disappeared. I made more sticks and started on making tools.

"So one stick on the bottom, and two planks on top" I mumbled, and the box on the right showed me a sword, "wow this thing's blunt.." I proceeded with making another sword an axe, 3 picks, a shovel and a chest. I placed down the chest and put my schoolbooks in it. "Much better"

***BAAAAAAAAAA* **"A sheep?" ***MOOOOOOO* **"A cow!" ***SNORT** "A pig!" I looked through the forest to find a clearing, a flatland with an abundance of cows, pigs and sheep. "Hecks yeah! Food AND a bed for me tonight!" I exclaimed. I slowly crept up behind the sheep, and quickly stabbed it in the neck with my wooden sword, however, the sheep disappeared into dust, leaving behind a wool block. After killing a few more sheep, about 16 cows and 9 pigs, I had a broken sword, a tired arm, 13 wool, 12 leather, 14 raw beef, and 8 raw pork.

I was about to head home when I realized, "Oh wait, I need a furnace" I scouted around to see a nearby cave in the side of a mountain, though, it doesn't seem to have been formed naturally. "Whatever" I said as I shrugged it off. I mined through some of the cave's walls with my pick, and found coal, at the end of my little expedition/mining trip, I broke a pick, got 21 cobblestone, and 3 coal.

***CLINK CLINK** ***SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **"Oh darnit..." I muttered as I remembered that that bastard Herobrine changed my gamemode to hardcore, I turned to face my doom. But to my surprise, I saw not a creeper and skeleton, but a girl!

"Hi there! Howsssssssssssss it going?" the girl asked, she wore a green jacket all zipped up with her hood pulled up over her head, just enough for me to see a creeper face on it, her jacket flowed down to about three inches above her knees, making it look like she had nothing on besides that jacket she had a sort of light orange hair that reached just a little below her shoulder, making me notice her B-cup breasts, I quickly looked away. Standing at a height of 5'6" she was pretty cute. Standing behind her was another girl, roughly 5'8" wearing a really small top which looked like her C-cup breasts would pop out of any minute. She wore a hat with a skeleton face on it and had long hair tied to a ponytail at the back, reaching her hips, she wore a very tight looking pair of shorts that I could've mistaken for her underwear "Oh I'm sorry, did we scare you?" the girl in gray giggled.

"Yes, you did! Half to death I might add" "oh well, I'm ssssory.. My name'sss Cupa, whatsssssssss yourssssssss?" she asked with a smile on her face. _"dayuuuum they're both hot"_I thought "Oh, I'm Drew, Drew Davis, and could you please stop talking like that? It's making me think that you're a creeper" I said, Cupa tilted her head to the right with a confused look and said "but I am a creeper! Or atleast I was raised by some" I jumped back and drew my sword. "Hey hey calm down, we won't hurt you if you don't hurt us!" the girl in gray yelled, after a pause for thinking, I unsheathed my blunt sword and apologised "I'm sorry, but the ones who raised you are the reason my kingdom, and my people fell"

"What?!" they yelled in unison, I decided to explain, though not telling them about me coming from earth, I took a peek at my phone and saw that there was enough time left "sit down I'll tell you all about it"

***for the next part I would like to thank CaptainSparklez and his song "Fallen Kindom" for being my story's soundtrack***

**_I used to rule the world_**

Trollzor Productions Presents

**_Chunks would load when I gave the word_**

**_Now every night I go stow away,_**

**_from the mobs I used to slay_**

**_They once were terrified_**

**_Every time I looked into their eyes_**

**_Villagers would cheer my way_**

**_For a hero I was, That's what they'd say_**

**_One minute we had it all next our world began to fall_**

**_Away from all that it had once become,_**

An original story

**_They all cried for my help, but I stood there numb_**

**_I gazed off into the boundless skyline_**

**_noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine_**

**_Turned around, picked up my sword and wield,_**

**_ the blade that once forced evil mobs to yeild_**

**_And hope one day that this chaos and_**

**_destruction turns for the better_**

**_Never A bow in hand,_**

**_That was when I ruled the land_**

Written By: Trollzor23

**_It was the creepers and the skeletons_**

**_That downed the doors and boxed us in_**

**_Arrows whizzing by like steaks of light_**

**_I tried all that I could to stay and fight_**

**_As the undead roamed the street,_**

**_Families broken at my feet_**

**_Life itself suspended by a thread_**

**_Oh why was it that I wasn't dead?_**

**_I gazed off into the boundless skyline_**

**_noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine_**

**_Turned around, picked up my sword and wield,_**

**_The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield_**

**_If this battle will leave me slain_**

**_I know Herobrine would call my name_**

**_Better to take a stand,_**

**_That was when I ruled the land_**

Plot and Storyline: Trollzor23 and the readers

**_(ooooh... ooooh... oooooh... ooooooh...)_**

**_(ooooh...) I gazed off into the boundless skyline_**

**_(ooooh...)noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine_**

**_(ooooh...)Turned around, picked up my sword and wield,_**

**_(ooooh...)The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield_**

**_If this battle will leave me slain_**

**_I know Herobrine would call my name_**

**_Better to take a stand,_**

**_That was when I ruled the land_**

A King, A Creeper and a Fallen Kingdom

* * *

**Okay dudes and dudettes, that marks the end of chapter one! I might have another chapter up by tomorrow I hope, I'm hoping for some help on the others who were dragged into Minecraftia by Herobrine (accepting OC's!) They'll come out in around maybe, episode 5 or 6 (atleast 2 of them)**

**OC Human "Registration Form"**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Description (Interests, Fears, CLOTHING, Breast size 'maybe'):**

**Specialty:**

**Weakness:**

**Suggested Mob Pair: (list provided below)**

**Must be single and below 35**

**Possible Male Partners:**

**Wolf, Cow, Sheep, Bear, Werewolf, Pig, , Zombie, Testificate/squidward, Enderman, Slime, Snow Golem, Bat**

**Possible Female Partners:**

**Skeleton, Wither Skeleton, Blaze, Witch, Squid, Iron Golem, Slime, Magma Cube, Silverfish, Spider, Cave Spider, Testificate, Skeleton, Endergirl**

**For OC Registration, Please PM me with the title being OC REGISTRATION STORY 1**

**Thank You for reading! Please follow, maybe favourite?**

**Special Thanks: Everyone who is reading, {Zombies-R-Us, Najee, the maker of "Of Mobs and Morons", the maker of "Night", , for inspiring me to write} Notch, {UberHaxorNova, CaptainSparklez For making me see how awesome Minecraft is} {SkyDoesMinecraft, Uberagon For showing me some AWESOME MODS}, the maker of the Mob Talker Mob**


	2. Chapter 2 - Two Girls, First Night

***Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, and the reads guys! I know how you people love it when updating happens fast, so here's another chap!"***

***LEGEND:**

**Word - Refers to text, part of the story**

"word" – **Refers to a quote or line said by a character**

_"word" – _**Refers to a thought of a character**

***Word – indicates a sound effect or sound**

***Word* - Indicates an insertion, such as credit/author's note**

**_Word_**** – Indicates Song lyrics***

* * *

**Narrator POV**

**"Last time on A King, A Creeper and a Fallen Kingdom"**

**_Fallen Kingdom Soundtrack Playing_**

**"Our hero, Drew Davis was mysteriously brought into the world of Minecraftia by a figure he was sure of as a myth, Herobrine. He managed to start a home, gather supplies and he bumped into Cupa, a human girl who acted like a creeper, and another girl who looked like a skeleton" (Not as in an anorexic way or anything)**

**"He has gotten this far, now what will he do next?"**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Two Girls, First Night

* * *

Drew's POV

"What in the Nether ?!" the girl in grey exclaimed.

"I know... right?" Cupa said with slight guilt. "I can't believe that our kind did that to an entire kingdom"

"Well I could.." I said, the two looked at me intently "We could've angered the spiders by taking down some of the trees they lived on, though we did replant them.. the skeletons probably were just aggressive, along with the zombies.. my guards could have provoked the creepers, though I saw no reason for them to blow down my gates." I continued while looking on the cave's floor trying to prevent myself from telling them about Herobrine.

The cave fell silent, "Oh by the way Ms. Skeleton, I never did get your name," I said to break the silence.

"Me? Oh I'm Skelly, and I'd like to apologise on behalf of my kinsmen, since not all of us are civilized." She explained

"I'd like to apologise too" I heard Cupa say, she was sitting next to me at the moment "Just like Skelly, not all of my kinsmen are insane, however, all of us who DO know how to be civilized are back in Creeper Hub.. King Davis" She said with a slight blush

"Well I forgive both of you, and your kinsmen, and, you don't need to call me king" I looked down in shame "I'm not a king anymore.." I lifted my face and was about to continue speaking, but was met with kiss to the cheek, Cupa was holding my left cheek and made me look at her. "Well even if you aren't a king, you've become my prince" She smiled whilst blushing wildly, later I realized that I was doing the exact same thing.

I noticed the sun going down and was concerned for my new friends

Cupa's POV

I admit it.. I was human, he was human and he had stolen my heart, when I saw him enter the cave and start mining, I didn't know what I was thinking, he reminded me of the love my brother gave me before a skeleton shot him, but there was something more, maybe it's because he's also a human?

"Do you two have a place to stay for the night?" Drew asked us and I snapped out of my transe

I looked at Skelly and signalled her that it wouldn't be a good idea to stay in the cave, so she spoke up "Well, we have the cave, but as we already told you, not all of our kinsmen are civilized yet..."

"Well if it's fine with you, then you could come with me to my house" He said, which brought up a smile to both our faces

"Take me away my prince!" I said as I threw myself onto him, I was surprised when he carried me like a bride, it made me blush, I saw Skelly roll her eyes and smiled at me, she was my best friend, along with Charlotte, the spider.

As Drew carried me away from the cave, Skelly was following us not too far behind, with her bow in hand, and the walk back to Prince Drew's place was really quiet. I looked up at Drew and blushed, he was wearing a green hoodie as well, just like me with the exception of the creeper face on the hood, and a black shirt underneath it. I was mostly impressed at how strong he was, we were walking for about 5 minutes and he hasn't even flinched at my weight "tee hee" he looked wonderful, and from the view I was having, he was even more gorgeous than when we were in the cave, with the sky painted multiple colors and shades of orange and purple, He reminded me of my father when I was young, and he'd carry me home when I was too tired to walk because of playing so much. Thank Notch that I found him!

Drew's POV

We reached the house I made and I opened the door, It was not too shabby, and I think I could fit three beds in here.

"Cupa, Skelly can you two wait for a bit? I'll just make us some beds"

"Yeah I'm fine with that" Skelly replied

"No problem my prince" hearing that from Cupa made me blush a little, as I placed 9 wool on top of 9 wooden planks, I thought to myself, _"wow a girl, that doesn't think I'm weird?" _I successfully mad 3 beds, and placed them down.

"Umm.. Drew?"

"Yes?" I politely answered, Cupa gave me a hug and asked,

"C-can I sleep next to you?" I was taken back by the question, but I agreed and placed the two beds together, making a double bed.

"Awwwwww how sweet! Little Cupa's grown up now, AND she has her prince! Adorable" Skelly teased, making me and Cupa blush.

"Oh stop it Skelly, don't worry, you'll find someone for you!" Cupa teasingly answered

"Yeah, Herobrine told me that there were 9 other people here other than me! Hahaha" I said, backing up Cupa, which made Skelly blush a deep red, I lay Cupa down on the bed, "Okay you two get some rest, I'll just quickly cook some food for when we wake up."

"Okay" they said in unison, I made some torches then stepped over to the crafting bench and made a furnace, I placed it on the floor and... I didn't know how to use it... I fiddled around and saw that the top opens, it looked like food was to be placed there, 'cause it look like a grill, while at the bottom, fuel and ores were placed, so I placed the pork chop on the grill, and chucked a piece of coal in, and to my surprise, the fire lit itself up. I cooked for about ten to fifteen minutes, then prepared for sleep.

I put my jacket on top of the chest, and my bag next to it, I turned to the beds, and to my shock, both of the girls were in their underwear, Skelly was sleeping with the blanket only to her belly, so her chest was exposed, I tried not to stare even if she was sleeping, since that was not polite. I slid into the bed with Cupa, to discover her still awake.

"You still awake my fair princess?" She blushed and replied

"Yes prince Drew, heehee" She crept closer, lay on top of me, and rest her head on my chest, then immediately fell asleep. Her breasts were pressed up against me and I was very tempted to place my hand on her sexy ass, but instead I just put my arm around her, as I did this I could feel both of us sharing the warmth of our bodies with each other. DAMN I think I'm inlove... with a creeper girl. But I don't mind. I soon drifted off into sleep.

I woke up the next morning, pretty early, the sun was just about to rise, I looked around to see that Cupa went back to her position next to me, and Skelly was still asleep. I couldn't help but notice that Cupa had some sort of bandage on her lower right calf.

_"I wonder what had happened to her..."_ I thought. I lay in bed and thought about what I should do today, it was a habit that I've developed since highschool.

_"Now what OTHER mods did I have in here..." _I thought, placing my hand on my forehead,

_"well I have Balkon's Weapon Mod, Battlegear, Crafting Guide, 'Mo Creatures... oh damn those werewolves are gonna be a problem.. I need gold, or a cookie, maybe lava hehe.." _I snickered, stood up, careful not to wake my princess, and went over to the crafting bench and proceeded to make a leather tunic, which I then put on top of my black shirt, I upgraded my tools to stone since I had enough cobble,

"Now for weapons" I whispered, I did get a few practice swings with my sword, but it just wasn't the same as a pair of 2 foot sticks, though I was taught by my father how to use a bo-stick back at highschool, I decided I'd go for a spear. I took four sticks and lined them up diagonally, then put a 2 pieces of cobble stone at the end to make a two spears, And trimmed off just a little bit of the handle with my new stone axe.

"They're not _Bastons _but I'll fare better with these than a sword"

***SLUUURP**

I went outside the house greeted by some spiders roaming about, one in particular jumped on top of me, I grabbed it by a leg and threw it onto the ground, then stabbed it with my one of my spears, it's blood dyed my spear a deep red, I took some string from the ground and a spider eye. Apparently spiders travel in packs, and this one had 5 in them, three of them lunged at me, I jumped out of the way and swiped at their legs, and cut off 4 legs, not really sure of which spiders these legs came from, one came up behind me and bit my leg,

_"great, now I have to find some way to patch this up"_ I responded with a spear to the face, and the spider turned to dust, I picked up more string and another eye.

The three other spiders were all limping, still trying to take a bite off – of me_, _I proceeded to stab each with my spear. At the end of that commotion, I came out with 5 spider eyes, and 6 string.

With the house perimeter secure, I began chopping down another tree, and surprisingly, it all went down!

"ohhh that's right, I have _Tree Capitator_ on aswell"

I came inside the house and saw a lovely sight, that even a gentleman such as myself couldn't resist. Cupa was bent over in front of me, trying to put her jacket back on.

"Oh I see You're awake Cupa" I said with a smile. Cupa immediately turned around with a blush on her face,

"Yup, Skelly woke me up" She said, "she saw you finish off some spiders outside when she went for a walk"

"I see.. By the way Cupa, what's with the bandage on your leg?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

"Well, I got it when we ran away.." She replied

"Ran away? From what?"

"Skelly's father..." She continued "I tried to settle a feud that he and my father had when one of his elite guard shot and killed one of our creepers. He argued that some of his men have become wild, and savage, just like those other mobs out there that attacked you"

"Do any of you know what happened?" I asked thinking Herobrine had something to do with it

"No, King Skeletron was about to tell us his suspicions, when he flipped out and attacked me, Skelly and Sandra the ambassador for the Spiders"

"Wait, so you and Skelly aren't the only human mobs out there?" I asked

"Yup. Every mob has a human 'ambassador' I'm the ambassador for creepers, and my father's the king of all creepers, elemental or not."

"_Oh shit that's right, I have elemental creepers on" _

"BUT let's not worry about that right now" Cupa said in a jolly tone, gave me a hug and put her lips close to my ear "Right now I need to thank you for letting us rest here" she said seductively

Narrator's POV

Little did King Davis know, that the other humans dragged into Minecraftia, were having a much worse time than he was.

Faust's Pov

"Oh my gosh.. FINALLY" Finally it was morning, I was running out of arrows, and still have no clue how I got here.

I continued walking and saw an old, destroyed looking castle, _"that's odd, I thought I was in single player, how could anyone have made this?" _I thought.

?'s POV

"AHHH SHIT! It's finally morning and I can get out of this crappy hole!" I shouted as I walked out of the 2x2x2 hole I dug myself, "Notch you son of a bitch! What the fuck! You can transport me into fuckin' Minecraft, but you can't fix the damned ladders?!"

Narrator's POV

Will Drew ever find the other humans?

Will he meet more ambassadors?

Will he ever be able to challenge Herobrine?

Will Drew meet Faust?

Is Faust going to be a pain in the neck?

And Who is this strange new character?

Stay tuned to find out

* * *

**Okay guys! That was another instalment of A King, A Creeper and a Fallen Kingdom, can any one of you guess who our new character is?**

**OC Human "Registration Form" Slots open = 7**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Description (Interests, Fears, CLOTHING, Breast size 'maybe'):**

**Specialty:**

**Weakness:**

**Suggested Mob Pair: (list provided below)**

**Must be single and below 35**

**Possible Male Partners:**

**Wolf, Cow, Sheep, Bear, Werewolf, Pig, , Zombie, Testificate/squidward, Enderman, Slime, Snow Golem, Bat, Lion, Fox**

**Possible Female Partners:**

**Skeleton, Wither Skeleton, Blaze, Witch, Squid, Iron Golem, Slime, Magma Cube, Silverfish, Spider, Cave Spider, Testificate, Skeleton, Endergirl, Witch**

**For OC Registration, Please PM me with the title being KCFK OC REGISTRATION **

**Thank You for reading! Please follow, maybe favourite?**

**Special Thanks: Everyone who is reading, "Other Personality" for our first OC = Faust, {Zombies-R-Us, Najee, shadowspark101, and the maker of "Night", for inspiring me to write} Notch, {UberHaxorNova, CaptainSparklez For making me see how awesome Minecraft is} {SkyDoesMinecraft, Uberagon For showing me some AWESOME MODS}, the maker of the Mob Talker Mob**

**P.S. If anyone is willing to help me with the cover for this fic, PM me and I'll tell you all about it :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Mystery and a Home

***Author's Note***

***Here's Chapter 3 guys and girls! Thanks for all of the OC Registrations! Please note that OC Registrations must be sent via PM with the title KCFK OC REGISTRATION***

*** Popcornguy13 I take that as a compliment! Thank you very much!***

*** supersaiyan3goku Yeah I know her name's Andr, but I just called her EnderGirl in the OC Registration list to be consistent :)**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

**"Last time on A King, A Creeper and a Fallen Kingdom"**

**Fallen Kingdom Soundtrack Playing**

**"Drew, after explaining his story, welcomes Cupa and Skelly to his home, after a night of sleep, a pack of spiders got dished out, Skelly took a walk and Cupa has Drew paralyzed with a bear hug.**

**Meanwhile we meet a new face, Faust, who managed to survive a full night, encountering a strange castle, and we also met a man in a hole"**

***LEGEND:**

Word** - Refers to text, part of the story**

"word" – **Refers to a quote or line said by a character**

_"word" – _**Refers to a thought of a character**

_Word – _**Refers to flashback text, being said by the character having the flashback**

***Word – indicates a sound effect or sound**

***Word* - Indicates an insertion, such as credit/author's note**

**_Word_**** – Indicates Song lyrics***

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Mystery and A Home**

* * *

**=Faust POV=**

"I wonder what in hell happened here" I said, staring at a beautiful castle hidden by incredibly tall trees from every side, I ventured inside, bloodstains everywhere. I walked up a large flight of stairs, following trails of blood, bow in hand and inspected what seemed to be a throne room. A trail of blood leads to the balcony. I see at the bottom a pool of blood.

"damn, I wonder if the King's alive" I mumbled. I came back down and out, I see a lady walking around the castle.

"Hello miss!" I yelled, hoping she'd hear me. She pulled out a bow and shouted back.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she shouted while aiming at me, I put my hands over my head

"My name is Faust! I don't know how I got here! Please don't hurt me" I yelled. She approached, and I stretched my hand out, she shook it, and I asked for her name

"Oh, my name's Skelly. Come with me please." Skelly? What an odd name. I subconsciously walked behind her and followed her to a wooden shack _"holy shit where is this lady taking me"_

**=Drew POV=**

Cupa drew her face close to mine, and I felt my lips touch something soft. _"dafuq.. I kissed a creeper and I liked it" _Her tongue knocked on my teeth, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. Our tongues were intertwined together in what seemed to be an endless dance, only to be interrupted by Skelly entering the door.

"Ooops, forgive me if I interrupted something, but you might want to come outside." She said. We complied, and outside I see, a NORMAL HUMAN. THANK GOD. He was about 5'11" wearing a black shirt, dark grey trousers, lacoste trainers and had a quiver on his back, he also was wearing gloves, and was holding on to a compound bow.

"Sup man, name's Drew Davis, yours?"

"Faust Leonards at your service! Do you by any chance know where that castle over there came from?" he pointed behind him with his thumb. I was shocked! My castle's still there?

"Would you please excuse us ladies?" I asked, the two women proceeded inside the house.

"Faust were you, by any chance, dragged in here by Herobrine?" I asked

"How in hell did you know?! I've been stuck here for a good 3 days without knowing how to craft…" he said "But yes, I pulled into my computer by Herobrine, and all I managed to bring was my bow"

"Really? Cause I got dragged in too, and that castle back there? Yeah, I made that. Well there's safety in numbers, do you want to stay here with us?" I asked, hoping that I'd have another dude around here.

"Sure no prob man!" he answered

"Alright! Do you want to help me gather some wood? There's barely anymore room in there" I said

"Okay, but do you have an axe?" He asked. I handed him an axe I crafted beforehand. "How did you make this?"

"I'll explain everything later, for now let's chop down some trees to extend the house" I said, he quickly nodded and started chopping down some trees, after a few minutes of chopping down trees, my axe broke. "dude, Faust, gimme all the wood you ha-" I said, before I was cut off by loud screaming.

A man, who was seemed oddly familiar ran past us, with a spider running close behind. I stabbed the spider, and it turned into dust.

"Holy shit.. Thanks" As he spoke, I thought to myself _"Holy fucking shit, I know this dude"_

"Nova?! Is that you man?" He looked up, and surely enough, it WAS James Wilson, known to some people as UberHaxorNova, or ParagonNova, he wore a blue hoodie with a cookie monster face on the hood, blue jeans, a plain white shirt and black shoes.

"Yeah, but who are you? I was playing on single player when I got dragged in here by fuckin' Herobrine!" He said, in between pants as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"I'm Drew Davis, This dude's Faust Leonards, I was dragged in here by Herobrine"

"Same here" Faust said.

" Well, do any of you two know how to get the fuck outta here?" He asked

"When I woke up, I asked Herobrine how to get out, and he said we'd have to defeat, the Ender Dragon, the Wither Boss, and then challenge him before we'd be able to get out" I explained

"God damnit, well do any of you know how to craft?" He asked, then Faust pointed at me, "ok, well I have some seeds here, can you give me a hoe?" Nova continued

"Sure, well then, Nova you get started on the farm, Faust go hunting for sheep, and I'll stay and extend the house. That sound good?" They both nodded. I went in the house and crafted a hoe.

"Drew, who was that odd guy being chased by a spider?" Cupa asked.

"His name's James Wilson" I answered

"Will he and Faust be staying with us?"

"Yeah, they'll be staying here" I said, "That's why I'll be extending the house today" I added

"Oh okay.. Is it alright if me and Skelly take a walk?"

"No problem, just be back before sundown" I said

"Thank you Drew!" She gave me a hug then left, along with Skelly.

**=Skelly POV=**

"Hey Cupa follow me" I said, as I walked towards the castle I had found Faust at earlier.

"Where we going Skelly?" Cupa said, still following me.

"I think I found Drew's Castle... we may be able to find out why all those mobs went after him" I replied. It was a good 700 blocks away from the shack, so it took us a while to get there. As we reached the castle we saw piles of dead bodies, cube human and mob alike. I inspected one of the zombies, and to my surprise, the body was warm. No, not warm, Hot!

"Cupa, come take a look at this!" I signaled Cupa to look at the dead zombie. "Touch it" I said

"What in the nether?! It feels like its burning up!" She exclaimed. I took out an arrow and cut open the zombie's arm, and much to our surprise, not blood but lava came out. It seemed to not burn the zombie corpse.

"Skelly, do you think this has anything to do with why King Skeletron attacked us?" Cupa asked

"I'm not sure, let's keep looking." I wonder, what if it did have something to do with King Skeletron? If so, then how did that affect him? He has no blood..

"Skelly look here…" Cupa called me, standing next to a dead skeleton. But something was different with this one.. It was tinted a slight purple. "I don't know how this happened, but I know it's bad.."

"Yeah," I said "I saw King Skeletron have that purple tint at the back of his head…" I have no clue what to do… If King Skeletron was 'infected' with whatever this is, then all of the other skeletons must be acting like him.

"Skelly, It's getting dark… We should head back, Kin- I mean Prince Drew might get worried" Cupa warned.

"You're right, let's head back" I answered "It's pretty confusing though, I mean, I live in Skeletropolis, but I'm not 'infected'"

"Yeah, but don't forget Skelly, you're not even a real skeleton" She was right, I, Cupa, Charlotte, Sandra, Blazette, Andr, Rosa, Gel, and all of the other ambassador's aren't actual mobs.

"WOOOOOW!" my thoughts were cut off when I heard Cupa shout. I looked in Front of us and saw such a beautiful sight! The little wood shack that Drew let us sleep in, QUADRUPLED in size! The corners were made from plain oak wood, and the walls were made of oak planks, but for some reason, they were colored orange, there was a big clearing around the house as well also having a balcony at what seemed to be a second floor, and the roof, I don't even know how they made it, It was a red triangle roof! To make things better, the house was a farm that extended to the beach, surrounded by fences with torches at every 5th fence, about 5x10 in dimensions, the wheat there was already half grown, as well as some sugarcane around the water.

"Oh my Notch!" I exclaimed "Drew! How'd you pull this off?!"

"Well it was pretty simple,"

**=Drew POV=**

**+FLASHBACK SCENE+**

_I took down a lot of trees, and I came up with about 5 stacks of 64 wood, when I got all that, I checked up on James and his farm, which he built behind the house, extending to the beach. I gave him a stack of oak planks for the fence _

I was about to tell them about how I figured out that all of the mods that one of us has, was applied to all of us (for example, since James has a mod that allows coloring of blocks, all of us can then color blocks, and since Faust has a furniture mod, we can make chairs and lams and stuff) then I remembered they most likely didn't know what mods were.

_When Faust got back from hunting sheep, we had enough for 10 beds, and had extra wool, just in case we come across any more 'guests.' After all that, I gathered a lot of flowers, and I made dye, hence the colored wood and Faust went mining for a bit. When he got back, I taught him and James how to craft_

_I took the house apart again, and redesigned it with James, who just finished the farm. The house had 5 rooms, the first one right at the entrance had 5 crafting tables, and 16 chests, 5 of them had names above them, 'Drew, Cupa, Faust, Skelly and James' one of it was labeled 'trash.' The second room, to the left of the crafting room, was the cooking/smelting room, it had 10 furnaces, and a very long table, with chairs. To the right of the crafting room, was a planned enchantment room, however it's currently empty. Further in from the crafting room was the bedroom, it was about 1 ½ the size of the crafting room, and extended to the right and all it had was beds. There was a door at the left of the bedroom which lead to a staircase, leading to the brewing room. From the brewing room, double doors would lead you to the balcony, which had a fence gate as an emergency exit, and the whole house was lit up by torches._

**+FLASHBACK END+**

"And THAT is how this house was born" I said, Cupa jumped into my arms, which caught me by surprise,

"This house is incredible! You're awesome Drew" She said, and kissed my cheek

"Ahem, If you two don't mind, the sun's going down" Skelly said, while crossing her arms

"Yeah, and I don't really feel like getting my ass chased around by a spider again." James added

"Agreed. Let's eat dinner and get some sleep" I said, still carrying Cupa.

"Hey James catch!" Faust said as he threw some meat and coal at James

"Awww yeah! Chef Nova in the house!" James said, running into the house, then we hear the sound of multiple furnaces starting.

"Hahahaha" We all laughed as we went into the house.

* * *

**=Narrator POV=**

"With the new house in order, and two new members added to the group, Drew's luck seems to be changing for the better! But, new mysteries have just been unlocked."

"Will they find the other humans?

Can they defeat the Ender Dragon and Wither Boss?

And where did these mysterious mobs come from?

Only time will tell, so stay tuned for the next chapter of, A King, A Creeper and a Fallen Kingdom"

* * *

**Well, That's about it for this chap, I hope you guys/girls enjoyed this one! Oh and the offers still stand:  
OC Registrations (refer to chapter 2), Help on story cover**

**Please review, follow, maybe even favorite? I'm open to suggestions! Do you guys think Drew and the gang should meet another OC next chapter, or another "ambassador"?**

**Special Thanks: Everyone who is reading, "Other Personality" for our first OC = Faust, {Zombies-R-Us, Najee, shadowspark101, for inspiring me to write} Notch, {UberHaxorNova, CaptainSparklez For making me see how awesome Minecraft is} {SkyDoesMinecraft, Uberagon For showing me some AWESOME MODS}, the maker of the Mob Talker Mob**


	4. Chapter 4 - Meanwhile

***Author's Note***

***Hello once again readers! I know I know it has been a LONG LONG time since I last wrote, but do not fret! I am back, my internet connection is stable, and Chapter four is here!***

* I lovecptnsprklz Thanks for the suggestion!*

**=Narrator POV=**

**"Last time on A King, A Creeper and a Fallen Kingdom"**

**Fallen Kingdom Soundtrack Playing**

**"Skelly, whilst on her morning walk, finds Faust, who joins the group, and as Drew and Faust were talking, Nova/James appears, being chased by spiders, who was eventually saved by Drew and Faust. Realizing that there won't be any chance of him surviving alone, he joined the group as well.**

**With the five united, Drew and friends have managed to build a larger home, but, Skelly and Cupa find some very intriguing corpses in the old castle. What could this be?"**

***LEGEND:**

Word** - Refers to text, part of the story**

"word" – **Refers to a quote or line said by a character**

_"word" – _**Refers to a thought of a character**

_Word – _**Refers to flashback text, being said by the character having the flashback**

***Word – indicates a sound effect or sound**

***Word* - Indicates an insertion, such as credit/author's note**

**_Word_**** – Indicates Song lyrics***

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Meanwhile**

* * *

**=Atlas POV=**

"Yo Rekan! Where the heck are you!?"

Hi, I'm Atlas Burton, I'm 20 years old, 6'2, and I love water and fighting from afar, I wear a grey vest, navy blue undershirt, grey shorts and blue tennis shoes. My dumb nut friend I'm looking for is Rekan Kell, he's 17, about 5'7 with blonde hair, ashen skin and red eyes. He's very rash, and easily angered, and loves fire. And that pisses me off.

"What is it?!" I heard him yell back

"Would you get out of the freakin' cave? Its time for hunting! Also, have you seen Mark anywhere?" I shouted.

Mark Jaeger is another dude who stays with us, he kind of is the leader figure amongst us, and what I like the most about him, is that he just LOVES God. He's half German, and half American with blonde hair, blue eyes and a well maintained body. He wears Sperry topsiders, a polo shirt and cargo shorts.

"Dude I'm right here, and you guys might want to check this out" He said as he tapped my shoulder.

**=Mark POV=**

"Dude I'm right here, and you guys might want to check this out"

I just had to tell the other two what I found earlier. As we were walking I told them about what I found.

_As I was walking around the biome hunting, I noticed voices, 3 to be exact! I thought "what?! Voices, I thought we were alone here!" I peeped behind a tree to see 3 dudes, NORMAL DUDES._

_One wore a green hoodie with a button near the neck after the zipper, black shirt, black denim pants, a white-gold ring, and black and blue Vans shoes._

_The one to his right held a bow, wore a black t shirt with dark grey trousers, with Lacoste trainers, black gloves and a quiver on his back, which looked like it was made out of a boot._

_And the last guy wore a blue hoodie, with a cookie monster face on the hood, blue jeans, a plain white shirt and black sneakers._

_I watched closely as they continued talking, then, the one with a bow walked away from them, the cookie monster guy started placing dirt blocks down in the water, then tilled it, and then Mr. Green hoodie proceeded with chopping down trees. It was about past noon when I left to come back._

As we proceeded I noticed, the clearing was much larger now, as well as the little shack I saw last time.

"Hey!" I heard a voice shout, I looked around to see a man in a green hoodie waving to us.

**=Drew POV=**

"Hey!" I yelled as I saw three guys in the tree line. _"wow more people! Thank goodness we expanded yesterday."_

"Hello sir! I'm Atlas Burton, and these are my friends Rekan Kell and Mark Jaeger!" One of them yelled

I signaled them to come in, and they did. I led them to the cooking room, cause they must've been starving.

"Thanks for having us man. We've been stuck in a crummy cave for a while now, for about 3 days since Herobrine dragged us in" Atlas said.

"So how long were you stuck here?" Rekan asked me while munching on a pork chop

"Actually, about 3 days aswell, I live here with four other people" I said "I was dragged in here by Herobrine too."

"what about the other 4?" Mark asked.

"Well, two of them got dragged in here, about the same time I was, the other two ar-"

"Morning Drew.." Cupa cut me off, whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head" I walked over and gave her a hug. She opened her eyes and said

"let me guess.. They're more humans, and they've also been dragged in here. And you plan to let them stay with us?" She said with a smile and a hand on her hip.

"That's the idea" I replied with a smile

"Mark, Atlas, Rekan, I'd like you to meet Cupa, ambassador of the creepers!" I said cheerfully

"AAAHHH!" Mark said, as he backed into the wall

"Oh no here he goes again" Rekan said, un-interested

"Again?"

"Yeah, he's like that about anything associated with blowing up" Atlas said with a hand on his face

"Don't worry Mark… she won't blow up!" I said trying to calm him down. Which worked at least.

"Well.. 'Cupa' could you please explain to me how you're an ambassador of the creepers?" Mark said

"Yeah.. you never did mention that to me Cupa.." I said tilting my head.

"well.. It's a long story, that me and all the other ambassadors share" Cupa replied

**=Narrator POV=**

"As a new day dawns, three more humans meet with Drew, but how exactly did Cupa and the other ambassadors come to be?

Will Mark, Atlas and Rekan join our heroes?

Will Nova, Skelly and Faust ever wake up?

Stay tuned!"

**Well, That's about it for this chap, I'm sorry it's so short but I decided that Cupa's flashback should be an entirely new episode. I hope you guys/girls enjoyed this one! Oh and the offers still stand:  
OC Registrations (refer to chapter 2), Help on story cover**

**Please review, follow, maybe even favorite? I'm open to suggestions!**

**Special Thanks: Everyone who is reading, "Other Personalities" for Faust, "Popcornguy13" for Atlas and Rekan, "Thabizman" for Mark, {Zombies-R-Us, Najee and shadowspark101 for inspiring me to write} Notch, {UberHaxorNova, CaptainSparklez For making me see how awesome Minecraft is} {SkyDoesMinecraft, Uberagon For showing me some AWESOME MODS}, the maker of the Mob Talker Mob**


End file.
